<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ahead of the Curve by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087524">Ahead of the Curve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mummy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Gen, Humor, Yuletide Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:39:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan is an excellent babysitter, thank you very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ahead of the Curve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/gifts">noblealice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, this is the third time you’ve rung,” Jonathan said as Evy sighed into the phone.</p><p>“Can you honestly blame me for my jitters?” Evy retorted.  She balanced the receiver by her chin, and then leaned against the flocked wall of the very nice restaurant where her husband had taken her for the first time in the months since she’d had the baby.</p><p>“Everything is fine, Evy.  Your son has been fed, he has been burped, and I have been singing nonsense rhymes to him all evening.”</p><p>Relief filled Evy.  “All right.  I might have known I could trust you.”</p><p>“That’s right, and…” He trailed off to the sound of a crashing noise.  “Um, hell.  I have to get that.  The baby’s fine, goodnight.”</p><p>Evy stared at the telephone as it buzzed in her ear.  And she wondered how quickly she could eat a steak without giving herself a stomach ache.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>